


Kung Pao with Love

by lovebashed



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebashed/pseuds/lovebashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard get into an argument while ordering Chinese food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kung Pao with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [maryangel200](http://maryangel200.livejournal.com) in 2010.

It's after a knee-jerking blow job that Frank sinks to the floor, feeling the sting of the cold tiles on his bare ass. Gerard scoots further up between his legs and leans his head on Frank's chest, pressing his cheek to the collar of Frank's soft tee-shirt and lets out a rumbling laugh. It sounds loud in the small kitchen, bouncing off the walls.

"Shit, I think I need to cut my hair short again, the way you keep yanking at it, I'm gonna have fucking bald spots by the time we get back to touring."

"You fucking love it," Frank says in a breeze, digging his fingers into the mess of Gerard's hair and rubbing at his scalp. Gerard kind of sinks into it, his whole body going slack. Christ, he's like a fucking dog sometimes. "You're like a dog. This is exactly how Sweet Pea reacts to scratching behind her ears. You're like this mangy, fat dog that drools all over _everything_."

Gerard makes a noise in protest and rolls away from Frank's hands, wrestling him to the floor. "Your face is a fat dog that drools over everything," he says and then honks out a sharp, booming laugh.

"Yeah, because that makes so much sense, you moron," Frank arches up and wraps his leg around Gerard's back, digging his heel in the attractive dimple just above his ass, his bare dick pressing against the swipe of soft skin where Gerard's shirt is all rucked up.

Gerard snorts but then abruptly struggles to stand up, bringing Frank up with him. He pulls Frank's sweat pants up over his hips and leans him up against the fridge door and plants a sloppy kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I'm fucking hungry. God, I've been starving for the past hour at least."

"Ha, and you just had my dick in your mouth. Thanks for not like biting it off and having it for lunch. "

"Gross," Gerard makes a face and then presses it into his palm, chuckling again.

Frank digs Gerard's phone out of the pocket of his jeans and flicks over his phone contacts, selecting Chin's.

"Chinese?"

Gerard hums, then grabs the phone from Frank and waits for someone to pick up.

"Yeah, hi, I'd like to place an order." Frank keeps his arms around Gerard's back as he listens to him chatting with the waiter.

"Get me veggie spring rolls," Frank interrupts, nudging at Gerard with his leg.

"Okay, but there's egg in them," Gerard says, looking up at him.

Frank frowns, pushing at Gerard and holding him at an arm's length. "Gee, I'm a fucking vegan."

"Psh. You're a casual vegan, you're a vegan when it suits you."

"You can't ask them to leave the egg out?"

Gerard sighs like it physically pains him to ask, but does it anyway, then gives the waiter his own order.

"But Gee, you know that I like to switch out the cartons with you, and I can't eat that shit."

Gerard pouts, "But I'm in the mood for Pork Chow Mein."

"Can't you just take the vegetable variation?"

"But I'm in the mood for _pork_. Come on, Frank, I haven't had meat in ages, I'm starting to worry I'm gonna get some deficiency decease."

"From not eating pork? That's fucking stupid."

"I fucking gave you a blow job, stop being such an ungrateful little shit," Gerard says directly into the phone. Frank would probably laugh at the situation if he wasn't so pissed off.

"Oh, because blowing me was such a fucking hardship," he spits out and pushes away from Gerard. Gerard's being a class-A asshole, he can't even be in the same room with him right now. "Fuck you!" He yells from the doorway, then runs upstairs to search for the dogs.

\--

He finds Mama and Peppers curled up on each other on the floor in the bedroom and hunkers down next to them. He pets them for a while and lets Mama crawl into his lap and lick at his palm.

Around one thirty Gerard knocks on the door, looking sorry for himself, and comes to sit behind Frank, wrapping his arms around his waist. He presses a careful kiss to the shell of Frank's ear and says, "Blowing you isn't a hardship, okay? It's awesome, you're awesome. Come downstairs to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Frank says so venomously it almost makes him want to laugh. Mama fusses in his lap a bit, trying to reach for Gerard's fingers with her long pink tongue.

"Don't you want your eggless spring rolls and my Kung Pao Tofu?" Gerard asks, moving his hand closer to Mama, letting her bite at his fingers.

"You got tofu?" Frank asks, ducking his head, not able to hold the big smile from spreading all over his face anymore. "Jeez, you're so whipped. Our next album's gonna be all about how fucking whipped you are. Ray's gonna fucking kill you."

"Ha, ha," Gerard says, squeezing Frank's waist. "Ray is just as equally whipped, so he really has no room to judge."


End file.
